


Starry Lake

by OutlawGrillows220



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawGrillows220/pseuds/OutlawGrillows220





	Starry Lake

"Look Gil, I brought you a butterfly" He chuckled to himself. "My dear wife yes you did?" Catherine smiled and looks behind her. "Ah I love you Gilbert." She turned and kissed his hand. "I love you too Mrs. Grissom." He winked and picked her up. "Don't you dare" She pleaded. He got that smile "Grissom don't." He carried her the dock "Wouldn't dream of it." He puts her down. "I love camping with you my sweet dear." Catherine smiled. "This is the perfect honeymoon." Grissom rubs her sides gently. "It is." She looked up at the dark clear blue sky full of stars. He smiled and turned to her left. "Mm you are so beautiful my love." Gil said playing with her hair. "Babe?" "Yes Cath?" "I want you bad." Grissom nodded . "I want you too Catherine. I always want you." He says as he started kissing her neck softly

Catherine felt her hands roam down his body. "Mmm how bad?" She asked as she looks at him. He looks back at her and strokes her cheek softly. "Very bad honey." "Show me" She said in that deep low sexy voice. Catherine knew that drove him crazy. On her face was a evil grin. He growled a little hearing that low deep sexy voice and seeing the evil grin. "God you turn me on in so many ways Catherine." He says moving his hand up her leg and to her thigh and squeezed it gently. "So do you." She said in the same tone of voice. "Mmm show me more." She begged as her fingertips ran down his back. "First of all i love hearing you beg because it turns me on even more goldilocks." Cath smiled looking at the stars then giggling. "Oh my gosh, that name oh geez." She turned her cheeks with her hands. He smiled wide. "I love making you blush honey. It makes you even more beautiful."~            Catherine felt really cold, the wind had blown the fire out, "Gil stupid fire" she said livid. Ariabelle was watching from her tower, "Victims my pet." She stoked her small grey cat in her arms, The lake was cursed but they didn't know it, Gil tried to keep Catherine warm, as rain began to pour. Gil picked her up and tried find refuge from the stream of rain drops. Gil found this newfound weather strange. He discovered this whole place unusual but couldn't find out why but he was going to with the help of Catherine. "Crazy huh Grissom?" "It was clear this morning wasn't it?" She asked. "Fun how is rain fun but ok." Cath winked at him.. Gil smiles widely at her. "Oh we'll have some fun babe." He finds shelter for them and carried Catherine towards it. "Is it me or is the weirdest weather you've ever experienced honey?" She nodded. "This whole thing is, I mean with the water changing color." He sets her down once they were inside the small makeshift house. "It's almost like we're in a different universe." "Do you believe in those Gil?" Cath asked. Seeing someone walk by, Catherine flagged her down. "Hello may I help you?" "I'm Chrissy" she asked. "Do you know how we get clean water?" "Of course." She brings them to a well out back. "Here you can get the cleanest water." "Thank you" "I'm Catherine" Gil nodded. "Can we get home?" "Where are you from?" Gil looks at her. "We're from Las Vegas, Nevada." "You're a long way from home." "You're in Starry Hollow" She says. "Oh, where is that?" "It's hard to explain but it's in a different realm if you will. That's the best way i can explain it." She tells them. "What do you mean?" "I mean you're not in your world anymore." Catherine looks at Gil then back Chrissy. "How do we get home?" "Do you know?" "I heard there is a door that you can open and once you're in, it takes you back to where you're from. I don't know where this door is but like i said, i've only heard about it. I've never seen it."


End file.
